Titans Family Part VI
by lavigneforever
Summary: The team hears clatter on the roof and Raven and Beastboy's 16 year old teenage daughter isn't in the tower, neither is Robin and Starfire's 15 year old teenage son. What could the team possibly getting into now? Read and find out. BB and Rae. Rob and Star. Cy.


*cue dramatic music* It's finally back! Titans Family is back with vengance! Huzah! It picks up right where we left off. If you haven't read the previous stories you might wanna catch up. Sorry that there hasn't been an update in a while! Enjoy! Don't own TT. PS, i'm pretty sure Jason was a lot younger in the last story, he was around 5 and now he should be 11 but i had to make minor changes for the story to work. Just don't ask questions and enjoy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was one am and everyone in the tower was out like a light...except for two certain teenagers. 16 year old Ariella and 15 year old Jason were on the roof of the tower, alone...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was tossing and turning in her sleep all night because Beastboy didn't know how to stop snoring. She growled and hit her husband with her pillow. He woke with a start and almost punched his poor, tired wife.

"Will you stop snoring for like 2 seconds so i can get some rest!?" Raven quietly scolded.

Beastboy just groaned from being waken up.

"Gar, please, i'm exhausted from Ariella's soccer game. Can you just be the best man ever and snuggle up with me?"

Beastboy mumbled something half asleep and grabbed his wife and pulled her back down onto the bed. Raven was about to fall back asleep when Beastboy decided that now would be a great time to try and get some.

"For god sakes Beastboy, it's one in the morning keep it in your pants and go to-"

Raven was cut off by Beastboy kissing her in the way she hated because she always fell for it.

"What the hell, we're awake aren't we?" Raven gave in as she kissed her husband more.

Things were getting heated when suddenly they heard clatter on the roof. The two stopped and shot straight up to listen more carefully.

"Did you hear that?" they both said with worried looks on their faces.

"More importantly why did we hear it before our light sleeping daughter did?" Raven commented.

Beastboy being a protective dad burst out of their bedroom and dashed for his daughter's room. This woke the whole tower up.

"What in the Sam Heck is going on out here?" Robin mumbled half alseep.

"We think Ariella is in trouble, there was clatter on the roof." Raven said as she zipped by the leader.

Robin shook his sleep off immediately and ran after Raven. Starfire went to Jason's room to wake him up. She entered the boy's room to find him not there.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed down the hallway for her husband

Robin, Raven, and Beastboy all turned around violently at the yell.

"Starfire?!" Robin called back as he started back towards his wife.

"Jason is gone!" Starfire met Robin halfway, Raven and Beastboy caught up with the couple.

"Ariella is gone too." Raven said in a shaky voice, to which Beastboy wrapped an arm around his wife.

"You heard clatter on the roof?" Robin recalled

Raven nodded and the four sped towards the stairs. They met Cyborg in the west wing and he was ready for battle.

"Rob what's going on?!" Cyborg joined the group as they ran down the hallways of the tower

"We think Ariella and Jason are in trouble!"

"Not on this Uncle's watch!" Cyborg ran faster towards the stairs that led up to the roof.

The group of five busted through the roof entrance to find Ariella and Jason throwing rocks at the swamp cooler.

Robin fell to his knees in exhaustion as he ran his hand down his face in frustration at his son. Raven on the other hand was livid. She was standing very still and staring daggers into her daughter's eyes. As was Beastboy, but it was towards Jason.

"What are you two doing up here at one in the morning?" Beastboy said sternly

"I couldn't sleep, god dad!" Ariella replied in a snark tone.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH YOUR FATHER." Raven had her four red eyes glaring at her daughter as she got more frustrated.

Ariella shrunk her stance and looked at the ground rather embarrassed.

"Jason go back to bed, we'll talk about this later." Robin said in a almost whisper.

Jason knew his father was trying to conceal his anger. He walked sullenly back to his room, His mother and father following behind. Cyborg was examining the air conditioner to make sure the two teens hadn't destroyed it. Once he made sure it was ok, he left Beastboy and Raven alone with their daughter.

"Ok you caught me, hooray, can i go back to bed now?" Ariella snarkly said as she crossed her arms.

"What was going on up here?" Raven asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"We were throwing rocks, you saw."

"Answer your mother Ariella."

"I did...jackass."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUNG LADY?" Raven said as she got closer to her daughter.

"I SAID JACKASS!"

"ARIELLA GET IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!"

Ariella seemed to get frightened by the display her mother had shown. She had never seen her mother so angry. She ran back to her room in frustration. Raven calmed down and sighed heavily. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked towards the edge of the tower. She looked over the sea of Jump City with no emotion in her eyes. Beastboy came up behind her and carefully turned his wife to face him.

"Raven are you ok?"

Raven brought Beastboy in for a long hug and she took a shaky breath.

"I-I...Beastboy did you see the fear in her eyes..." Raven started to cry.

Beastboy felt his wife shaking in his arms, to which he held her tighter.

"Shhh, Raven, you just got upset, it's ok."

"No Garfield, I felt my father in my soul when I yelled at her..." Raven looked up at Beastboy through tear filled eyes.

"Whatever those two were doing, it wasn't throwing rocks..." Beastboy said as he brought Raven back into a hug.

"You think...they were...-"

"no. but I don't want to wait and find out. We'll talk with the whole tower tomorrow about this, but for now it's late, let's go back to bed."

Raven nodded and she and Beastboy went back to bed. It was going to be an interesting day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was late when the team finally woke up, they were all pretty distraught with the early morning wake up call. It was 11 in the morning when everyone walked into the kitchen. Raven was the most quiet out of all of them. The team was in the kitchen making and eating breakfast to lift their spirits. It seemed like everything had returned to normal, even Raven started to talk more and more as the morning passed. Jason finally showed his face as he entered the kitchen. Raven and Beastboy knew Jason was a great kid and probably got influenced by their daughter to go up on the roof. Plus Jason was aging well and he was rather handsome, the couple wasn't surprised if Ariella goaded him onto the roof. They had all the sympathy in the world for the young teen, it was their daughter they were upset about. Lately she had developed an attitude she could have only gotten from her delinquent friends from school. Ariella didn't do bad acts herself because her family was basically the cops and could smell trouble a mile away, but she had developed the snarky attitude, even worse than her mother did at her age.

"Raven, Beastboy? I wanted to apologize for scaring you two last night." Jason said with complete sincerity in his eyes.

Raven and Beastboy smiled and Beastboy put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"It's alright Jay, it's water under the bridge, go get yourself some breakfast."

Jason smiled widely and hugged the shapeshifter, to which Beastboy was taken by surprise and laughed. The teen ran off back to the kitchen counter and started getting breakfast.

"Well there's one apology we don't have to worry anymore." Raven whispered to her husband.

Raven and Beastboy got their breakfast as well and sat at the table with the rest of the gang. The group began to laugh as they tried to recover from last night's incident. Raven and Beastboy had even decided to let Ariella go, that was until she stormed through the kitchen with her huge attitude showing. Raven observed her daughter as she angrily tossed eggs and bacon onto the plate. She was about to walk back to her room when Raven stopped her.

"Ariella no food in your room sweetheart, come sit with us and enjoy the morning. We're trying to forget about last night, me and your father are going to let you off the hook."

Ariella stood still. Raven could feel the anger from her daughter.

"Come on Ari, there's a cold seat with your name on it!" Beastboy said in a cheery tone.

Ariella turned on her heels and face her family.

"Is your wife going to go rabid demon on me if i do?" Ariella spat as she stared daggers into her mother.

Everyone could feel Raven's heart break as her smile fell.

"Raven..." Beastboy cautiously said his wife's name as he held her hand.

Raven didn't say a word, she got up slowly and put her dishes in the sink. Ariella must have realized how she was acting because her face showed worry as she saw her heartbroken mother push past her to get back to her room. Ariella tried to say sorry but the door to the kitchen cut her off mid sentence. Beastboy stood up rather violently, clearly mad that his own flesh and blood took his wife's heart and stomped on it.

"Ariella are you aware of what happened last night. Your mother. The one that birthed you and cared for you? She regretted every single word she said last night and she planned on apologizing!"

"dad i'm-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM." Beastboy roared. The team had never seen Beastboy so angry, not since The Beast had shown itself a long time ago.

Ariella noticed the whole room was staring at her. She bursted into tears as she ran to her father. She hugged him but he never hugged back, he was to confused as to what was going on.

"Dad please! I'm sorry! I don't know why i've been acting so mean! I-I, get so bugged by you guys butting into my life, i'm sorry! please dad!"

Ariella wasn't even able to breathe, she was heaving tears violently into her father's chest. Beastboy looked down in shock at his broken daughter. Beastboy clueless to what to do looked at Robin in confusion. Robin gestured for Beastboy to comfort the girl. Beastboy pulled his daughter away and crouched down so he could looked up at her eyes.

"Hey. Ari, take a breath for a moment baby girl."

Ariella rubbed her eyes as she stared down at her father.

"I see that your sorry. I'm sorry if we've been skeptical of your behavior but when you have a daughter who hangs out with criminals..." Beastboy drifted off and his voice hitched.

"Daddy..." Ariella whispered in a voice that made her sound like she was the adorable little 5 year old they once knew.

Beastboy looked back up at his daughter with tears now evident.

"Ari, i'm so sorry that you've made the wrong friends, but now you see what an influence they have on you. I accept your apology and i'm sorry as well. Your mother and I will try our best to help you with this new found attitude. You are our only priority." Beastboy finished as tears strolled down his face.

Ariella hugged her father tight and then turned to Jason. Jason cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Jason i think we should tell them..."

Beastboy stood back up. He knew what Ariella was going to announce.

"I already know Ari. I know that you and Jason like eachother."

Ariella whipped her head around and stood in shock, as was Jason, and the rest of the tower. In fact Robin had fainted and Starfire was choking on her omelet. Jason noticed this and patted his mother's back as she spat out the piece of food.

"Gross." Beastboy grimaced at the chewed up food.

Ariella rolled her eyes at her father getting distracted.

"Dad, wait you knew?"

"Call it a father's intuition..." Beastboy said with a small smile.

"Your just lucky we didn't catch you two doing something you shouldn't. I accept the new found relationship but i'm watching both of you."

Ariella suddenly got embarrassed as she felt herself blush.

"Thank you dad. I love you. Again, i'm so sorry..." Ariella hugged her father.

Jason scooted out from the table and walked over to Ariella. The two were about to leave the tower when Beastboy called out to the two.

"Ariella there is one more person you need to talk to..."

Ariella thought for a moment, then it all clicked. Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ariella gently knocked on her parent's bedroom door.

"Mom?" Ariella called from the outside of the room.

Raven opened the door and she was emotionless, which was her signature look but this time Ariella could see anger.

"I heard the conversation you and your father were having..." Raven said in a almost whisper.

"Mom i'm-"

Raven pulled her daughter in for a hug and was relieved when she felt her daughter hug back.

"Mom, i'm sorry i'm such a bitch."

"Language baby girl, but I accept your apology." Raven smiled.

"So i guess you heard about me and Jason huh?"

"Ohh yeaahhh." Raven said with a smile.

"Oh man now you'll never let me go anywhere alone!"

Raven laughed at her daughter being so melodramatic.

"relax hun, i'm just being protective, it's something that parents do."

Ariella smiled because she knew that's what Raven had been doing the whole time. The yelling and the fighting, it was all because her mother loved her and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"I don't grandkids until your 30 and i'm dead." Raven said to her daughter as the two walked down the hallway.

"No promises mom."

"Ariella..."

"I'm just kidding mother."

The two joked their way down the hallway as they usually did and that day the whole team had a long talk and awkward talk about Ariella and Jason's relationship, a talk that scarred the adults more than the teenagers. They were all back on good terms with each other, it was going to be interesting how the Titan family would turn out through the generations, clearly it appeared like the personalities wouldn't change a bit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The END! YAYYY! Ok more to come! And you thought i wouldn't continue! Shame on you! Tanks Friends, Bye! Review and like!


End file.
